The Joys of High School
by miko-hanyou-gurl
Summary: The Inu Gang go through Highschool! There will be secrets, laughter, and TROUBLE! INUKAG with MIRSAN and LOTS of KIKYO BASHING! Reviews are highly appreciated... ON HIATUS
1. Missing the Bus

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha because the men in black suits told me so.

The sun shone brightly as with any other day. A girl was sleeping, cuddled up beneath her blankets.

Kagome Higurashi, a sixteen-year old girl with beautiful raven locks that went down her mid-back, and warm, coffee brown eyes that radiated kindness in her every move.

It was currently 7:30am.

7:30am…

Kagome woke up with a start. She looked at the alarm clock on the table beside her bed. Realizing that she had hit the snooze button one time too may, she jumped out of her bed but tripped on the blankets that somehow got wound around her in her sleep. After freeing herself, she quickly bolted to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Moments later, she came out wearing nothing but a small white towel while brushing her teeth and combing her hair (Personally, I don't know how she does that…--). After she finished brushing her teeth, she sprinted down the hallway to her room, put her school uniform on then dashed downstairs for breakfast.

Her family was already up, eating their own breakfasts. Gramps was reading the daily newspaper and Souta was picking on his food sleepily. Kagome picked up a piece of toast form her plate and started nibbling on it.

"Good morning dear," her mother chimed from her place on the table.

"Gfmorfnin, mom," Kagome fumbled out, having her mouth full of toast. She quickly swallowed it up, nearly choking her, and chugged down a glass of orange juice.

"Oops, I'm late! Gotta go! Bye Mom, Souta, Gramps!" She hurriedly said as she headed towards the front door. She quickly put on her shoes and ran full speed to the bus stop. She was only ten feet away when the door to the yellow bus was closed, signaling its departure.

"No, WAIT!" she yelled at the leaving bus, but to no avail.

She watched as the bus disappeared as it turned the corner. 'Now how am I supposed to go to school?!' she thought. It was a fifteen minute drive to her school, and only because the bus driver, Mr. Myouga, didn't follow the speed limit.

"Oh great, just great," She had no way of getting to school and it was already 7:50am. The gates to the school were closed exactly at 8 o'clock having strict rules for those students who came in tardy.

"First day of school and I'm going to miss the assembly," She mumbled to herself, sitting on the pavement.

"Hey wench, need help goin' to school?" Said a voice to her left.

There stood a man with long silver hair that every girl would kill for and honey colored orbs that radiated some kind of power. He had two cute, furry ears that he always kept hidden under a hat or bandana. Only Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, and his parents knew about them. He made sure it was kept a secret.

Inuyasha Taisho, Kagome's best friend since she was little. Their mothers had been best friends and co-workers since college. His father had built a huge company that spread around sections of the world and all over Japan. In short, he was filthy, stinking rich.

"Hey-," She was about to comment on being called a wench but she was cut off.

"Come on, we're goin' to be late," Inuyasha said, motioning for her to get on his red motorbike. It was already 7:55am and they only had five minutes until the gates of the school were closed up.

She got on the bike, put on the helmet Inuyasha had handed to her, and clung to his waist for dear life as they sped off the road.

"INUYASHA! SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE GOING TO RUN OVER PEOPLE!"

He ignored the girl and only increased his speed, producing an audible "feh,", zooming past traffic lights and swerving around corners.

With Inuyasha ignoring the speed limit and the traffic lights, they were in school right before the gates had closed.

Kagome was shaking terribly as she got off the motorbike. Inuyasha practically had to keep from her from toppling over. He couldn't help chuckling as he helped her walk towards the school's main doors, watching her paper white face and the expression she wore on her face.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY, INUYASHA!"

"Chill Kags, we're almost at the auditorium" he said, while leading her still shaking form to the auditorium, where the yearly assembly was being held. Thankfully, it hadn't started yet.

"Hey Inuyasha, over here man! We saved some seats!"

A/N: And that was Chappie One! This is my first fic so far, so be kind to me! PLEASE? I'm guessing you know the persons Inuyasha spotted, They will be introduced next chapter! 'til then!

--mikohanyougurl--


	2. First Day of School

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. Everybody happy? On with the story…

"Hey Inuyasha, over here man! We saved some seats!"

_SMACK_

Inuyasha knew that sound anywhere. His keen sense of hearing was not needed to find his two friends, a boy with a red handprint on his left cheek, undoubtedly from the girl next to him who was fuming with anger, yelling at him.

"MIROKU, YOU LECHER!"

"Why Sango dearest, I was merely brushing off some dirt on your backside,"

"Save it, you pervert!"

Inuyasha strode over to his two friends, chuckling as he led a somewhat shaken Kagome.

"Hey Sango, Hey Pervert," Inuyasha said casually.

"Inuyasha, I'm deeply hurt that you thought so lowly of me, I am but a humble man," Miroku replied, somewhat offended.

"You're anything but a humble man, you lame excuse for a monk!" Sango chimed in.

"But-," Miroku tried to explain, but was cut off by Kagome, who had long since recovered while listening in on their conversation.

"Shh… Guys, the program's starting!"

The four friends looked over to the podium where the school principal, Ms. Kaede, was currently speaking.

"Welcome back to another year of torture. For the newcomers who do not know me yet, or for those who simply sleep in during the assemblies, I am Principal Kaede, and I am pleased to welcome you back to Shikon no Tama High." A round of applause came from the audience at her welcoming speech.

"Your class schedules will be handed to you by your homeroom teachers shortly after this assembly…" Ms. Kaede informed. Her long talk went on for about an hour and a half, talking about a guy named Shippou Hamasaki, who almost set the whole school on fire last year.

Finally, the assembly ended with Principal Kaede saying, "Have a nice year!" and the students were dismissed from the auditorium with relieved sighs that it was finally over.

"What should we do now? We still have one more hour to kill before homeroom starts," Kagome pointed out.

"Well, I was thinking we should-," Inuyasha was in the middle of answering Kagome's question when the group heard a high-pitched squeal.

"INU DARLING!"

There was only one voice in the whole campus that sounded like that, and that definitely was a bad sign. Inuyasha turned his head to face his worst nightmare, 5 letters, 3 syllables, one word: KIKYO.

Inuyasha dodged just in time as Kinky-ho launched herself at him, causing her to miss and fall into the arms of the ugliest science geek in the campus, (A/N: I personally don't like Kikyo… Sorry to all the Kikyo fans out there… I told you there would be LOTS of Kikyo Bashing in this fic… this is just the beginning… MWAHAHAHAHA! cackles evilly like a madman Oh, and NO OFFENSE FOR THOSE WHO LOVE SCIENCE! Not all Science geeks are ugly… I'm a science geek… I'm just doing this for Kinky-ho's Torture!) whom she mistook as Inuyasha and immediately began kissing him all over. (A/N: YUCK! --)

"Inu-kun, where have you been all summer? I didn't see you, not even a single day!" She was too busy talking to Inuyasha ranting about 'what couples do together' on summer that she didn't notice the group sneaking off while she wasn't looking.

When the group was sure that the coast was clear, about a safe distance from Kinky-ho, Miroku, Sango and Kagome all doubled up in laughter.

"You guys saw that?" Miroku said, still gripping his sides from laughter.

"That is so gross," Sango answered back, making a disgusted face.

The group laughed harder as they heard the faint yell of: 'Who are you, and what have you done to my Inu-Poo?' followed by 'Hey, You're kinda cute…'

"I nearly died containing my laughter… She's such a dumbass… What about you, _**Inu-kun**_?" Kagome lightly teased, knowing full well that he absolutely hated being called that pet name Kikyo had given him.

The hanyou just growled in response, he was always grumpy when it came to encounters with Kinky-ho. She was an 'Inuyasha's-girlfriend' wannabe who dated almost all of the male population in school, including the teachers. That sick, demented, bitch.

The day went on with the group having classes, each one having their own schedule to follow. (A/N: Sorry about the lame schedules, I can't think of good ones… can anyone suggest better ones?)

Inuyasha:

Homeroom Period 2-B (Ms. Kagura)

1st Period: Mathematics (Ms. Kanna)

2nd Period: Drama Class (Mr. Jakotsu)

3rd Period: Study Hall

-Lunch Break-

4th Period: History (Mr. Jaken)

5th Period: Gym Class (Mr. Myouga)

6th Period: Combat Class (Swordsmanship)

Kagome:

Homeroom Period 2-B (Ms. Kagura)

1st Period: Mathematics (Ms. Kanna)

2nd Period: Drama Class (Mr. Jakotsu)

3rd Period: Study Hall

-Lunch Break-

4th Period: Special Miko Class (Ms. Kaede)

5th Period: Gym Class (Mr. Myouga)

6th Period: Combat Class (Archery)

Sango:

Homeroom Period 2-B (Ms. Kagura)

1st Period: Dance Lessons (Mr. Hiten)

2nd Period: Drama Class (Mr. Jakotsu)

3rd Period: Study Hall

Lunch Break

4th Period: Health Class (Ms. Kanna)

5th Period: Gym Class (Mr. Myouga)

6th Period: Combat Class (Hiraikotsu Training)

Miroku:

Homeroom Period 2-B (Ms. Kagura)

1st Period: Dance Lessons (Mr. Hiten)

2nd Period: Drama Class (Mr. Jakotsu)

3rd Period: Study Hall

Lunch Break

4th Period: Health Class (Ms. Kanna)

5th Period: Gym Class (Mr. Myouga)

6th Period: Combat Class (Basic Skills)

"WHAT? I'VE GOT ALL MY CLASSES WITH THE PERVERT? HOW COULD THAT BE! WAS THERE SOME KIND OF MISTAKE!" Sango protested, staring at her schedule, dumbstruck.

"Ah, my dear Sango, It was truly meant for us to be together…" Miroku said, while his hand lay closer…

and closer…

_SMACK_

"When will he ever learn…" Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison, both shaking their heads at the sound of another resounding slap and Miroku's body that lay unconscious on the floor.

A/N: Five Pages… I got carried away… Crappy chapter, I know, I suppose I'll have to revise it over and OVER again… My mind isn't really working now. It's like 1am now and I have to wake up 5am for school (my school is far from our house). Life sucks, but I promise, once I have fully recovered, I'll fix this chappie… Suggestions are more than welcome… Constructive Criticism too… So it can give me points on how to improve…

Ouch, my brain hurts… Need… Sleep…

Thanks to my VERY 1st reviewers, _**ikillfaeriescauseimevil **_and _**chel1706**_ thanks so much for the support! *huggles*

…and for those who have read my story so far, thanks too! It feels good to know that people are reading my story… *huggles*

--mikohanyougurl--


	3. Drama Fun and a Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… I'm just a humble servant to the great Rumiko Takahashi, who does own him…

Friday morning rolled by and the group had adjusted to their schedules. There were a few occurrences with Kinky-ho, but other than that the week was great so far.

Inuyasha was sitting on his desk, trying his best to listen to what the teacher was saying. She was blabbering something about some 'Pythagorean theorem' and Inuyasha wasn't paying attention he was trying hard not to, that is, until someone jabbed him on the side.

"Hey! What the hell did you do that for!" grumbled an irate hanyou.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, dog boy, class is over."

"Wench!"

"Whatever." Kagome said, all too used to their arguments. "Let's get to class. We're gonna be late. I'm sure you don't want to _do detention with Mr. Jakotsu, ALONE_…" Inuyasha had heard enough. He grabbed Kagome by the arm and sped off to their second period, drama class.

Thankfully, they got to class just before the said teacher entered the room. Mr. Jakotsu was the teacher feared by all the male population of the school. Nobody in their right minds would want to be late in his classes. Nobody would want to be stuck in a classroom _ALONE_ with him, especially the men.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat down on their respective seats, which was right next to each other. They were met by Miroku and Sango, who also shared the same class.

"Thank Kami! You're here, Kags. The lecher has been bothering me for the past two hours. I can't believe he's in all of my classes. This has got to be the worst school year I've ever attended."

"Why my dearest Sango, I am gravely hurt by what you said."

"Shut up Perv."

"But San-," Miroku tried to say, but was cut off by Mr. Jakotsu who had entered the classroom shortly after Inuyasha and Kagome had come in.

"Settle down now class." He said, and immediately, the class became quiet. Nodody wanted _detention with Mr. Jakotsu_. He fixed some papers on his desk and turned to the class.

"Today, we're going to do a simple class activity. I want you to find a person of the opposite sex and pair up with them." He said, sitting back down on his desk to sort out some papers.

Inuyasha and Kagome were one of the first pairs formed. They always paired up whenever the teacher asks for boy-girl pairings. Otherwise, she would pair up with Sango and Inuyasha with Miroku, on the count of Sango not wanting to get near the pervert.

Unfortunately (for her), Sango was paired with Miroku, who ironically, was the only boy left without a partner. 'Ugh, why me?' She thought.

"Well then, has everybody got a partner? Okay, let's start." Mr. Jakotsu said, standing up. "I want you to act as husband and wife with your partner. In fifteen minutes, make up your lines and rehearse them, after that you will be performing in front of the class. Now, was that clear? Okay, you may start now."

Fifteen minutes had passed by and the pairs were now performing in front of the class. After a performance by a guy named Hojo and a girl named Ayumi, Miroku and Sango were next.

"Thank you Hojo and Ayumi, Next up, we have Miroku and Sango."

Miroku and Sango walked up to the front of the class. All the while, Miroku was groping Sango while they did their 'very short' skit, because Sango had 'accidentally' knocked Miroku out with their 'baby'. He was dragged to his desk by a fuming Sango, shortly after he was knocked out.

"Okay, Uh… Thank you Miroku and Sango, for your um, short but wonderful performance… Next up, we have Inuyasha and Kagome." Mr. Jakotsu said.

Inuyasha and Kagome both stood up and sauntered to the front. Inuyasha started the act by acting like there was a door in front of him, entering quietly and tiptoeing inside the imaginary house.

"Where have you been?" asked a voice in the corner of the room.

All eyes turned to Kagome as she stood from her spot in the corner and marched to the place Inuyasha was at.

"Uh… I was… I was… working! Yeah, working! I was working in my office!" Inuyasha replied to his angry 'wife'.

"What do you mean working? I called your office and they said you left hours ago!" She all but yelled at him.

"Uh…"

"You're cheating on me are you! You're going behind my back seeing another woman! What will our child say?" Kagome was pretending to be crying.

"We have a son?..." Inuyasha asked, looking puzzled.

"We have a daughter! Look! She's crying because her sad excuse for a father doesn't remember her!" Kagome said, holding what seemed to be her backpack, as a pretend 'baby'.

"That's not true! I remember our daughter!"

"Oh yeah? Then what's her name?" Kagome asked, raising her brow.

"Uh… Akira… Yeah, her name's Akira!"

"It's Kyoko! How could you!" Kagome bawled even more.

"Look-," Inuyasha tried to explain, but was cut off by Kagome.

"I don't need your explanations, Kyoko and I are leaving!" Said Kagome, heading for the 'door' Inuyasha had entered in earlier.

"Wait, Kagome! Before you leave, I want to give you something…" Inuyasha blocked her way.

"Stay out of my way! We're leaving now!" Kagome tried to go around him but he held on to her wrist. "Let go of me!" Kagome said as she struggled to get free from his grasp.

"Kagome listen-,"

"No! I've had enough!"

"Would you just listen to me first? I have something to give to you…" Inuyasha asked desperately.

"Alright, but as soon as you finish, Kyoko and I are leaving." Kagome said, sitting on a chair.

Inuyasha got down to one knee in front of her and cleared his voice.

"The reason that I came home late was this…" He said, pulling out a small rectangular box. Inside was a silver necklace with a heart pendant that had their initials on it.

Kagome, to say the least, was shocked. This was not in the script they prepared! She was supposed to leave then come back again to make up with Inuyasha. She snapped out of her trance when Inuyasha went around her and put on the necklace.

"I-Inuyasha! Where d-did you get this!" Kagome stuttered out.

"I had to look all over town for this…" Inuyasha replied casually, as though it was still part of the act.

Kagome just gawked at the ornament now placed around her neck as she read the letters engraved on it. 'I & K'. As soon as Inuyasha had clasped the necklace on her neck, he walked in front of her and said,

"Happy Anniversary, Kagome."

Kagome apparently had lost the ability to form words so she just hugged Inuyasha tightly, for all the class to see. They were awed by the pair's performance and did a round of applause.

"Thank you Inuyasha and Kagome for that wonderful romantic performance." Mr. Jakotsu, who was watching by the corner of the classroom, cut in. Inuyasha and Kagome gave a slight bow and went back to their seats, where Sango was excitedly waiting for them.

As soon as Kagome got back to her seat, Sango, who was sitting to her left side, talked to her almost immediately.

"Kagome, Spill. Right now." She said, almost urgently.

"Not now. Maybe later, after class." Kagome replied.

In another part of the row, Miroku was also asking Inuyasha about the performance.

"So Inuyasha, what's with the necklace?" Miroku asked his friend.

"Feh. After class, lech." Inuyasha replied, blushing slightly.

Mr. Jakotsu came up to the front of the class and said, "Well, there were many interesting performances today. Tomorrow, I will be assigning parts for a class play based on Shakespeare's masterpiece, 'Romeo and Juliet'. That's all. You are dismissed."

**After Class**

"So, you two, spill. Right now." Said Miroku and Sango in unison.

"I don't-," Kagome tried to say, but she was cut off by Inuyasha.

"It's our 10th friendship anniversary today. You know, the day we first met? Well, its today." Inuyasha said, still blushing slightly and avoiding their eyes.

Then it hit her. 'Oh no, it's our friendship anniversary and I completely forgot! I hope Inuyasha will forgive me… Argh! How could I have forgotten!' Kagome berated herself.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry! I completely forgot! I-," Kagome tried to apologize.

"Wench… It's okay, I forgive you, with you getting busy on school and stuff…"

"But I haven't given you something-," Kagome countered.

"And you don't need to Kagome. You know that." Inuyasha replied in a somewhat gentle voice.

"But-," Kagome refused to give up her reasons but Inuyasha cut her off.

"But nothing Kagome, don't worry about it wench."

Kagome gave up. She wouldn't get anywhere with Inuyasha cutting her off like that. So she just hugged him and whispered a small "Thank you," to him.

"Okay, we're now officially lost…" Said Sango, feeling neglected along with Miroku, who was watching the two best friends.

"Yes we are. Would you care to enlighten us, Inuyasha?" Miroku said, agreeing with Sango.

"Well, it's like this…" Inuyasha began,

A/N: *evading pots and pans being thrown her way* I'm Sorry! *ducks as a metal rod was being thrown over head* I'm really, really sorry! I couldn't update sooner because exams came up and I had to study…

Good news is that I'm gonna be updating more because I'm on summer vacation! YAY! Summer!

Thanks by the way to my reviewers, I love you so much! You guys keep me going… Thanks for the support!

Thanks also for those reading this fanfic, this is my first one and I hope you all like it!

Okay, 'til then!

--mikohanyougurl--


End file.
